


Leg Over Day

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nothing but hot steamy consensual English Fucking, Sexual Tension, Traditions, english customs, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The date was February 6th, 1964, a date known to the English as "Leg Over Day", the one day a year the English are allowed to have sex, fully clothed, and in complete darkness. Alas, on this special day, our favorite mops are trapped in their hotel room, unable to find a broad to rail. Will leg over day pass them by? Or will they able to push past their conundrum?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Leg Over Day

**Author's Note:**

> To understand "Leg Over Day," please watch this informative video on English culture.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KySFp0w7-hE

"Sigh..." Beatle John said. It was February the sixth in England, 1964, the day he always couldn't wait for. But alas, just his luck, he was trapped in a hotel room with his group, with no possibility of getting a girl to unload in, the only time of the year he could (besides the 22nd of February, St. Fappius day...but that was a different holiday).

“Eyo, mate. It's a real bugger, innit.” said a sensual and familiar voice. John turnt his head.

“Straight up.” John responded. It was his good mate and musician partner Sir Paul McArtrey. The shapely delicate man strode over to the side of their hotel’s twin bed, resting his sensual body in a proper sit down.

“Leg over day. It only comes once a year, and we’re trapped in this bloody hotel.” Paul muttered in his deep and melodic voice, his lovely lidded eyes lidded in such a sensual manner. Such long dark eyelashes.

Well, it was leg over day. John’s Johnson stirred at the thought. But no. It was too inconceivable of a thought...an unheard of scenario.

“Ey...Say Macca…” The rough guitar player and Beatle hits writer said. “Leg over day is a time honoured tradition...and we’ve got the both of us. In this room-like. We don’t have to concede. We can still have our leg over day…”

Those dark hazel eyes flashed at the suggestion. Paul met his eyes in puzzlement, but also a forbidden lust at the thought of it.

“I’ve waited all year for this. A long... _hard_...arduous year, John. We get girls, they go mad for us, flash their tits, but for what? The only day a year I can get my prick wet...and I’m trapped in ‘here. Success? Hah! I laugh at the very thought. All I wanted was to shag a broad...and look at me now.”

Paul hung his head, his fists clenched in frustration.

“The night isn’t over yet, McCartney. There's still four glorious hours left.”

The fairer sensual bassist rose up, kneeling on the bed.  
  
“You’re right my beetle brethren. It’s leg up day, for goodness sake, and I won’t be beshmirking my once a year English orgasm. You will ravish me, this night, and this night only.”

The many haired man gave a grim nod. So it was settled. The festivities of Leg over day would now commence.

“Alright, Macca. Prepare your sensual body.”

The two Lennon-McCartney partook in the cultural three bottles of wine before the intercourse would begin. They had expensive bottles too, sent up by the hotel. Quite the luxury. Suppose that made their first leg over day taking place in the wake of their success somewhat significant.

“As it’s as the traditional ballad says, innit, MacCartney?” John mused. “I can make you mine... taste your lips of wine... Anytime night or day... Only trouble is, gee whiz, I'm dreamin' my life away…”

“Aye, comrade. Couldn’t have said it better meself.”

In accordance with English law, the lights were shut off. No enjoyment was allowed, lest the police arrive.

Their clothing was left on, also in accordance with English law.

“Alright McArtrey. Are ya...are ya ready?”

“Of course I am ye daft nit.” Mccartney snapped aggressively in his primitive scouse liverpudlian dialect. “Fuck me cunt before the bawdy hand of the dial is upon the prick of noon! Or we’ll come too late!”

_Here goes nothin’..._ Lennon thought in his large English head (though all the blood was at the moment located in his other English head, which unlike Mccartney’s wasn’t circumcised.)

They made love for a whopping two and a half minutes, in complete darkness, fully clothed.

“Ooh, macca...oh macca my dear.” John murmured amorously. His eyes found the lovely ones that graced many a newspaper headline. “What a lovely leg over day I’m having…”

Paul’s eyes shot open, quickly shushing him. His full shapely thighs shifted in quite a sensuous manner.

“No talking!” He hissed, his rat-like teeth gritting in a very English manner. “You daft cunt! Don't you know talking during intercourse was outlawed in the eighteen-forties, or was you lagging about during primary school?”

“Ohh.” John moaned gazing deep into those murky dark-lashed eyes, graced with such beautiful arched eyebrows. “Only on st. Fappius day, my dear Macca.”

“Look away, you fool!” Paul scolded. “The police will come, and I won’t!”

The intercourse ended after both the beatles came together, much like during their 2008 hit single. Paul in fact, came together, all over himself.

“Oh bollocks. I’ve made a happy all over me undergarments.”

“Ey, Macca. Don’t be so down. We can buy new ones with our English pounds, much like the English pounding you’ve just received.”

And so, in accordance with English law, they went on to marry, and move into a shared castle. A large one, as they were both very wealthy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
